Safe and Sound
by dauntless545
Summary: What if your new job wasn't what you thought it was? What if you met a mysterious girl that seemed to be stuck in all the middle of all the trouble? What secret is she hiding from everyone? Would you keep her safe and sound?
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE PRVIOUSLY WRITEN THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY ON ANOTHER ACCOUNT; HOWEVER I LOST MY EMAIL AND PASSWORD. SO HERE IT IS BUT I THOUGHT TO CHANGE IT JUST A LITTLE NIT MORE**

**A/N I OWN NOTHING **

Jace's P.O.V

Well todays the day. It's my first day working at Morgenstern Corp. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful for the opportunity and all, but it's strange that Valentine Morgenstern, the creator and head of the company, would want to hire an eighteen year old boy. Morgenstern Corp is a multi-million dollar company that do scientific research and breakthroughs. Every time they start a new project its always breaking news, but recently people have been telling me that they do illegal research for some projects, but that's stupid….isn't it?

I walked into the high-tech building and was instantly overwhelmed. There were so many people in lap coats. I looked on the notice that was faxed to me and read where Valentines office was….Floor nineteen. Thank the angels for elevators. I was the last person to step into the elevator. As I turned to face the doors as they began to shut I saw a flash of red walk past. I quickly put my hand in front of me to stop the door. I leaned forward to see who it was, but I couldn't see anything.

"Are you in or out?" Said a voice from behind me, I glanced back to the man standing behind me with scruffy hair, a beard and glassed, his name tag read Luke. I looked forward again to see the red again. I quickly stepped out of the elevator and followed it, I got closer, it was a girl. She was walking towards the stairs; I quickly caught up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned and I was met with emerald green eyes to match her long, dark red hair. She was quit short and fair skinned.

"Hey. I'm Jace, I'm new here" I said to her.

"Hey Blondie, welcome, can I help you?" She asked with a slight smirk

"Yea could you please show me where Valentine Morgenstern's office is?" I questioned.

"Sure thing, follow me this way." She replies. She walked towards the stairs, but I stopped her.

"Why don't we just take the elevator?" I asked her

"No, the stairs are fine!" She said quickly. Well that was awkward I thought to myself. This girl is so mysterious. After a several minutes of silence we neared the nineteenth floor. I was pretty exhausted understandably. We entered the top floor and she stopped and turned to me.

"Well goodluck Jace, it was nice meeting you." She smiled. That smile just belonged there, he could tell. She started walking away.

"Hey." I called out to her. She spun around.

"Yes?" She questioned.

"You never told me your name." I said, looking into her deep green eyes.

She smiled again. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She rhetorically asked; walking around the corner.

I took a deep breath, wow I don't usually fall for girls like this, especially this fast. Get your head in the game, you're late, let's hope Valentine isn't that strict with his employees


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I OWN NOTHING**

**Jace's P.O.V**

I glanced at my watch, 10:30 it said. I was supposed to be here at 10:00. I sighed looking up at the door to Valentine's office. I really don't want to be fired on my first day. I waited one more moment then nocked.

"WHO IS IT?" Shouted an unfriendly voice.

"Jace Wayland" I replied.

"Mr Wayland I DO NOT tolerate tardiness in MY company! Understood?" He yelled.

He spoke to me as if I were a young child. I metally rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes sir" I told him.

He motioned for me to enter his office and take a seat.

"Mr Wayland, you have been selected for a special position on my staff, but before I show you what that is you must sign this document stating that you will never breathe a word of the project you will work on." Valentine spoke calmly.

I signed the document, could my friends have been right about Morgenstern Corp?

"Now allow me to show you your new job Mr Wayland, follow me." I reluctantly followed.

Valentine lead me to an elevator where he pushed the button the underground level. I began to wonder what would be so important to have to be underground and to make me sign a document to keep my mouth shut about all this. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when the elevator doors opened revealing a huge lab with more hallways and rooms continuing on. I suddenly heard screaming coming from down a hallway. I rushed towards it. I came to a holt at the first room down that hallway. It had a window in it but it appeared to be a one way mirror, like the interrogation rooms from the crime shows. I peered in the window the woman lying on a bed being retained by ropes coverd in spiders. I looked in horror as I tried continuously to force the door open but it wouldn't budge. I was suddenly being held back by two men, security guards I think.

"Meet subject one- Arachnophobia, we have made slim progress but not much," Said Valentine who was now standing next to me looking at the woman. "Our new project iss to obtain people with different phobias and experiment to cure the mental disease. Anyone we come across with a phobia is brought here." He added.

"You can't just kidnap people" I told him raising my voice to him.

"And you can't expect me to help you while you mentally torture people." I shouted.

"Do you know how much money I make Mr Wayland? Enough to pay for your brother's debt to his old college. If I have done my research correctly, if that's not paid be next month your brother could go to prison. Wouldn't you like to help your brother out?" Valentine snarled at me.

I glared at him, that despicable man knows if I could stop my brother from going to prison I would, if I don't, he can go to prison for fifteen years.

"What do I have to do?" I said bitting my tongue and clenching my fists.

"You are to assess the new subject from here on out, and record reactions, how long they are, how bad they are, then you hand the assessment in." He tells me.

Then I say the hardest thing I have ever had to say in my life…

"Yes sir no problem"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**Jace's P.O.V **

After two hours of the worst experience of my whole life, I got to leave the dreaded place. As soon as I left the building I walked quickly to my car behind the building and got out my keys. Suddenly I heard a gasp and I turned around to see nothing. I looked around the corner to see the red head from earlier backing away from the door.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING LATE?" A voice screamed in her face making her jump.

I knew that voice…is that…no it couldn't be.

"I-I know sir I'm so s-sorry it won't happen again" Clary stuttered to the man.

"DAMN RIGHT IT WON'T" The man yelled.

Suddenly a hand struck her face and she fell back and the man slammed the door shut. As soon as he did I ran towards little red swiftly.

"Are you okay Red?" I asked her while helping her off.

"I'm fine" She said, her face clearly showing pain.

"Who the hell was that? They have no right physically hitting you like that!" I said my voice showing the anger I felt towards the man.

"Yea…If only that were the case." She muttered.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, why on earth would you choose to work here?" She asked me seriously. "I've never wanted to work here." She added.

"Then why do you work here Red, a little hypocritical isn't it?" I said back.

"And Blondie goes for the 'oh so famous' answer my question with another question move, so original." She said, her voice and facial expressions returning to normal. "But if you must know, I have no choice in the matter." She added.

I gave her a questioning look, but she just rolled her eyes and stuck her hand out to shake mine. I grabbed her hand slowly shacking it.

"Hey Blondie, I'm Clary, Clary Morgenstern."

**Well that's it for now… Suggestions? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review? {I roll my eyes at myself for the lack of creativity here}**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I OWN NOTHING SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE**

**Jace's P.O.V**

She's the Bose's daughter?

"But you look nothing like him" I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Really? I hadn't noticed? And if didn't detect the sarcasm your misunderstood. I was adopted." She exclaimed.

After my mind caught up with me I remembered the previous event.

"Who the hell was that before…they had no right…"

"It was my father!" She blurted out stopping me from ranting on.

I can't say I wasn't shocked. What kind of parent does that? Physically hurts their child, regardless of adoption or not, I mean I'm adopted but the lightwoods treat me like their own flesh and blood and have never and would never lay a finger on me. I was speechless.

"Are you okay" I asked her, reaching for the check which was forming a bruise already.

"I'M FINE. WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AND FORGET YOU SAW ANYTHING, JUST LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE" She yelled.

Her eyes where steady, but I could see the pain she refused to let show. I took a few steps closer to her and looked her straight in eye and said,

"I'm not going anywhere? You don't always have to keep up the strong mo. It's okay to be upset, and you bloody well have the right to be."

And just like that, her walls crumbled down, and she burst out crying. I held her close to me. It was like the movies, I had only just met this girl this morning and I already felt the need to be by her side.

We stayed like this for a while until it started raining and I brought her to my car were she explained to me how he never treated her like a daughter, he treated her like swine and he always told her that is was painful to tolerate her. With every word she told me my hate for this man grew even more than it was this morning when I met him and he blackmailed me into a job.

She went on to tell me how he was never that violent until he started this project two years ago and he would only really hit her occasionally. To me this didn't quit make a difference. In my mind, once you lay a finger on your child, that's it you no longer have the right to be their parent. After a while, she fell asleep in the passenger side of my car. I had to waker her up quickly so she could tell me her address. I drove to her apartment and gently woke her up. I walked her to the door. And I embraced her in a hug.

"Remember what I told you Clary, I'm not going to leave, or pretend like I didn't see what I saw. I'm here for you okay!?" I whispered in her ear.

I felt my shoulder becoming yet from her tears.

"I don't even know you." She replied.

"That's going to have to change, like right away." I told her.

I felt her laugh and we said our goodbyes.

After I got home the memory of my eventful day came back to me all at once. The only good thing I got out of this job was meeting Clary. I let myself drift off to sleep dreading the first day of my job tomorrow.

**Once again Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will be updating a lot more often from now on!**

**Jace's P.O.V**

If you ever ask me if I love my brother or not I will actually hit you. I don't know of anyone who would do something this cruel to stop their sibling from going to prison. I am mentally torturing people. Its been almost 2 months since I started and I still can't get the screams of people out of my head.

Valentines some sick bastard and the fact that he hits clary makes him even worse (although it seems impossible)

Clary… The ONLY good thing that comes out of this job is Clary. I love her eyes. The deepest of emerald green. As cliché as it is I do get lost in them. I don't know why I care for her so much, but every time I see her I just want to kiss her. I had just finished a shift and was ascending up the stairs.

I never take the elevator. I have grown custom to the stairs. It's were I met Clary and were I have walked with her every day.

Her father's beatings have gotten worse. He blames her for anything that anybody does wrong. It's so hard to contain my anger when I see her limping. As soon as I have helped out Alec. I'll help her. Family comes first I'm not going to change that just for Clay right? Recently my heads been full of doubts and second thoughts and I want them to stop.

But I know they won't.

-TIME SKIP… Lunch break-

"Hey Blondie" I heard someone call out. I knew exactly who it was. I looked up and smirked at clary who was skipping down the stairs.

"You're such a child." I whispered in her ear.

She giggled and skipped ahead of me down the stairs.

"Where is the fun in sanity I ask you Jace Wayland" She smiled.

I shrugged in agreement and started skipping with her. No shame.

Suddenly Clary tripped on my foot and I caught her. Without a second thought I rushed her lips with mine. It was everything I thought and better.

She looked up and smiled at me. She was about to speak when someone yelled.

"What the hell is going on"

I looked over and saw Valentine. Clary quickly stood upright and walked to her dad.

"Absolutely nothing father. I-I mean Valentine." She said.

That hurt more than I thought it would. Valentine walked away. She turned to me.

"Jace I…"

"How swiftly you dismiss our love." I said trying to show no hurt or emotion.

"But…"

"Don't worry I get it. Your just as heartless as Valentine."

"How could you say that? I thought you cared about me!" She said with tears falling down her face.

"You thought wrong! I can't believe I actually liked someone like you" I said I couldn't control my emotions anymore more and now I was taking the anger and hatred I felt for Valentine out on Clary. I suddenly came out of my manic, I realized what I had said and I regretted every word. She turned to leave crying but I grabbed her wrist trying to apologize and she freaked out and screamed do me to let go of her. So I did not wanting to scare her, but as I let go she stumbled back down the flight of stars. I ran down after her. I heard her scream as she hit the wall at the bottom. I screamed her name out. And as I saw blood coming from her head.

My walls suddenly tumbled down at the sight of her unconscious, bleeding body. I pulled her into my arms and cried more than I ever had before. While I cried I screamed out for help. I screamed and I screamed. Suddenly her eyes opened a little bit.

"Oh my god Clary I didn't mean it" I told her with tears in my eyes.

"I-I know" she said with a small smile.

Her eyes began to close more.

"No, don't you dare close your eyes don't you dare" I said. But was too late. The blood just kept coming and I thought she was dead but she was breathing. I screamed out for help as loud as I could.

This time Luke came running down the stairs. Clary told me how close Luke and her were. They are like father and daughter not like valentine and Clary… a proper dad.

He gasped when he saw her.

"We need to get her to a hospital NOW" He said.

_**I know cliché but I couldn't help myself**_

_**Questions comments concerns? Review**_


	6. NA: please read

A/N: I really do apologies for not updating in SOOO long (major understatement) My only excuse is that I am literally the worst with email usernames and passwords and seemingly the same deal with my fanfiction accounts. I have published this story twice because I lost the login details for it the first time and I wanted to rewrite it. I finally found the notebook where I kept the details for this account. Let me know if you are still interested in this story at all and I will update in the next two days

:)


End file.
